Dark X Vampire
by Train745
Summary: New student enters Yokai Academy and has some surprising powers. He seems a bit cold to other students almost as if he's hiding something but what could it be? P.S. Tsukune will be showing up in later chapters.
1. Annoyance

"Man I hate the Sun." the young man said irritably as the bus pulled out of the tunnel.

"Hehe I imagine it's tough on your kind more than it is on others" the bus driver said with a smirk.

"You got that right even the strong ones like me have a hard time in it. That's why we don't like to stay in it for long plus we always wear sunglasses."

"True I met several of your kind before but not many can stay in it for long or even make necessary shelters. Looks like this is your stop my friend, I don't want to see you become black tar on the side of the road now."

"No way that's going to happen after all I'm one of the few who are durable in the Sun. Sure my powers may be stronger at night but hey they still pack a punch."

"For your sake I hope so, hehe." And with that said the bus driver drove off and back into the tunnel.

"I liked it better in the tunnel; well at least in the barrier the Sun's not so strong. Let's get going."

XXXXX

Kageshiro walked through the massive graveyard that decorated the school grounds. He noticed all the makings of a home sweet home feel to monsters. The boy took out his headphones and placed them into his ears. With one hand, he took out an mp3 and shuffled to his favorite song. While he walked and blobbed his head to the guitar solo, a voice cried out.

"Watch out I can't stop!!!"

"Huh."

Kageshiro turned at the wrong time and was flattened by a bicycle. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed that something heavy was on top of him. He blushed at the sight of a pink haired girl sitting in his lap. 'Ok my luck is never this good' he thought to himself.

"Hey are you ok?" Kageshiro asked the girl not noticing the tiny stream of blood running down his face.

"Oh I'm fine…" she took a sniff into the air. "You smell delicious. Mind if I have a bite?" She asked with sincere eyes.

"Huh a bite? Ouch where did that come from!?" he screamed the moment she sunk her fangs into his neck.

"Mmmmmm your blood is delicious. Oh no I will be late if I don't hurry." With that the mysterious girl ran off towards the school leaving a confused and blushing Kageshiro alone in the graveyard.

XXXXX

'Man talk about new beginnings' Kage thought as he sat in the entrance ceremony. His mind began to wander and was in thought of what other monsters could be at the school besides him. Now that he thought about it he remembered his mother practically forcing him onto the bus.

"_Kageshiro, now this is to improve on your techniques and besides you hardly even socialize with others." Kanade told her son. _

"_Mom why would I need to socialize with other monsters aren't we the kind that don't socialize we just do our jobs and that's it right?" Kage replied._

"_True we are but you will be different from us. Your father and I went to the school and managed to make plenty of good friends there and when did you start to back talk your mother huh?" A dark ominous shadow overcame Kanade._

_Kage gulped as a bead of sweat raced down his face. "Ok ok I will go to Yokai Academy." He answered looking away. 'Man Mom's scary whenever she gets like that and it makes it even worse when she smiles.' _

Kage shivered at the thought of that experience. Looking towards the stage he noticed the headmaster coming to say a few words. The man wore white robes that covered his face almost completely except for his piecing yellow eyes. Those eyes seemed to hold all the truths of the world in them and bore right into your soul.

"Welcome first years to Yokai Academy, you will find that at this school you all will be learning how to interact with humans. With that said you all are required to stay in your human disguise and not reveal your true nature to anyone. To finish off I wish you all a great experience and try not to kill each other too much hehe."

The exorcist smirked and as he left the stage it appeared as if he stared directly at Kageshiro.

'Note to self, don't get sent to the headmaster's office.'

XXXXX

Finding homeroom was easy; the only part that bugged Kage was the fact that the class was loud. He became use to quiet areas when he traveled with his family.

"Homeroom is about to begin students please take your seats." A rather unusual teacher said.

"I'm Nekonome-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now to reemphasize the rules the headmaster went over. No student is allowed to reveal their true forms to any other student and must remain in human form. Since Yokai Academy is a school for monsters to coexist with humans we will be studying what humans would in high school. But if any humans were to discover this place we would have no choice but to execute them. So with that said let's all work to enjoy your Yokai experience."

"Sensei your tail is out."

Nekonome stopped looked at her tail and in one quick motion nearly scratched the boy's eyes out then went back like nothing happened.

'Ok yeah I might end up not liking this place if they're going to get all friendly like that and the teacher's seems a bit out of it.' Kage thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost trying to look for the classroom." A familiar voice cried out.

"It's ok come in" Nekonome-sensei replied.

Kage's eyes narrowed as he remembered the pink headed beauty that walked into the room. The boys in the classroom started their cat calls and drooling. Kage noticed one boy in particular licked his lips as if he's spotted his next meal.

"If I remember correctly your name is Akashiya Moka right?"

"Yes." Moka answered and looked around the room at her classmates.

Her eyes stopped right on Kage and her face lit up. Kage immediately felt sick to his stomach. Moka nearly pounced on him before bringing him into a hug. He felt all the evil glares that were being directed his way.

'Yeah I'm really going to enjoy this experience.' Kage growled.

XXXXX

Since today was the first day of school there was no work to be done. Kage decided to explore the school and get a better understanding of the surroundings. With his headphones on he didn't hear the sweet voice as it approached him.

"Found you." Moka announced as she jumped on him. Kage grunted as he turned to face this _very_ unwelcomed greeting.

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here Akashiya-san?" He asked

"I was wondering if you would like to explore the school with me umm……" She replied pushing her index fingers touching.

"You don't know my name do you?"

"Sorry I didn't catch it."

"Hmm it's Fujimoto Kageshiro."

"Oh ok Shiro-chan would you like to explore the school with me?"

"Don't call me that, I only allow one person to call me that name….hey wait what are you doing?" Kage asked as Moka dragged him away.

Kage growled as he accompanied Moka on their school tour. He noticed all the different areas of the school as well as the students and faculty that fill its halls.

'These guys aren't much to look at. I had a harder time when Mom kicked me out to survive on my own at age 13.' He thought to himself.

He looked ahead to see Moka skipping forward towards the stairs when a guy stepped into her path. The guy looked like a giant delinquent, the kind that just itches for a fight. Kage noticed that this was the guy who was eying Moka in class only now his eyes were filled with lust.

"Hey babe, why you hanging with this weakling when you could have fun with a real monster?" he asked placing his hand on Moka's shoulder.

"Ah umm…." She stuttered.

Kage immediately slapped the guy's hand away from Moka and placed himself in between the two. His black eyes grew darker threatening the guy to make a move.

"I don't think Akashiya-san is interested in going anywhere with you, so why don't you back off?"

"Huh you want to fight weakling?"

Moka quickly pulled Kage away just before he ended the delinquent's existence in the world.

XXXXX

Moka stopped just as they reached the graveyard to make sure that the guy wouldn't follow them. She struggled to catch her breath and turned to see Kage walking off towards the bus stop.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked.

"Going to see when the bus comes back, so I can go home."

"Why would you want to go home when you're here with fellow monsters?"

"Just because I want to."

"Wait, ok what monster are you, you already know I'm a vampire."

"Not telling."

"Really why not?"

"Have my own reasons."

As Kage continued to walk towards the stop, Moka hurried to keep up with his pace.

"I thought we could be friends since I don't know anyone here and you stood up for me back at school."

"No thank you, I don't need any friends and besides I don't like guys like that who try to do whatever they want."

Moka stopped and ran back towards the graveyard crying.

'It's better that you don't be around me' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the trees, Komiya Saizou looked on at the conversation and smirked as he turned to leave when Moka ran off.

'Great that delinquent's going after her again.'

XXXXX

Moka sat crying by a grave. She thought she had just made her first friend and yet he wanted nothing to do with her. The realization of this crushed her spirit and while all this floated throughout her mind she didn't notice the figure behind her.

"All alone huh well how about I make you feel better." Saizou said as he transformed into his true form.

His shirt ripped off as his muscles expanded through them. He became larger and more toned. The true form of the monstel came forward.

_Monstels are hybrids of different monsters mixed together. They are among the most common of monsters and often the most looked down upon. Due to this they wish to prove to every pureblood bred their power._

"Mmmmmm it's been a while since I had a delicious girl like you to eat."

Moka just stared in feared as Saizou inched closer to her, licking his lips while doing so.

"You're mine!!!!"

Moka closed her eyes and screamed.

"What are you screaming for?" A familiar voice asked her.

She opened her eyes and saw Kage standing in front of her while Saizou remained immobilized behind him.

"Shiro-chan!!!" Moka screamed happily.

"Man thought I told you not to call me that."

"HEY YOU'RE INTERRUPTING MY SNACK!!!!" Saizou screamed.

"Ah shut up." Kage pulled off Moka's rosario from around her neck.

The sky darkened revealing a red moon setting over the red ocean. Bats flew straight towards Moka and surrounded her. Her pink hair turned silver, chest and rear expanded. Finally her blood red eyes pieced the bats as she kicked them away and stood in the clearing.

"Well it's been a while since I was unsealed."

"Thought you would want to take care of this yourself."

"You thought well, now it's time to teach this young monster a lesson."

Saizou blushed as he stared at the new beauty in front of him. He decided then that he would possess her. Immediately he felt something release its hold on him. With that he charged forward to grab Moka.

"Oh rather brave of you to charge straight at me. Very well I will show you my power."

Moka sent one long leg forward and sent Saizou flying back with a thunderous kick. He landed into a pile of grave stones with a dazed expression.

"Know your place."

"Well looks like I was right you can handle your own." Kage turned and walked towards the school.

"Hey I'm curious about what kind of monster you are because not many can sense the presence of a vampire."

"Who knows maybe I will tell you one day."

With that said Moka picked up her rosario and put it back on. Exhausted from transforming she passed out. Just before she hit the ground, Kage caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"You're more trouble than you're worth."

Kage flinched as Moka reached up and sank her fangs into his neck again.

"Not again!!!!"


	2. Remembrance

_Rain filled the grey skies over the wide plain. The spiked haired boy overlooked the body that lay in front of him. His dark black eyes bore into the figure as if willing it back to life. His skin was pale and eyes weary from the lost. The black raincoat covered his body and shielded him from the rain. Behind him approached another person, someone who just smirked at the sight. Kage quickly turned around and in anger dashed towards the person…_

Kageshiro woke suddenly from the dream that plagued his mind. His skin looked pale from remembering the incident that changed him forever. The room was shaded from the sunlight that desperately sought entrance. Books were scattered over the desk while clothes built armies on the floor. The room spelled disaster for any cleanly person.

"That dream again huh. Guess I will always remember what happened."

He got up from his bed and walked over to the calendar on the wall. Today was marked and had a commit saying "_Always remember."_

"Yeah looks like today makes it a year since _that _happened."

XXXXX

Kage quickly got dressed in his school uniform, threw on his scarf, and walked out the dorm. The scarf was a reminder of the one mistake he made. The mistake, which cost him the life of someone dear to him, and now it's the only thing he has left of that person. He didn't bother grooming his hair at all since he wanted people to stay away from him. The bed head made spikes fly everywhere on his head and gave him a rather tired look.

Today was the worst possible day for him. He really didn't want to go to school at all since by his thoughts, he might end up hurting someone.

"Morning Shiro-chan!!!" The voice he found very annoying.

Kage sped up towards the school just to escape his pink-haired torturer. Once inside, he did quick peeks around the corners to be sure that she wouldn't be waiting for him. 'I won't be able to deal with this everyday.' He thought to himself.

Just before he walked into classed, in the corner of his eye he spotted a blue-haired girl on the floor. It looked as if she was breathing heavily and in pain. Despite it being completely against his nature, he went over to see if she was ok.

The girl had blue hair with a petite body. She had rather big assets under a yellow sweater. Kage was thankful he got use to looks at a young age, thanks to the number of women in his house.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked.

"My body feels hot and I'm too weak to go to the infirmary."

Kage immediately bent down in front of her.

"Get on my back and I will carry you to the infirmary."

"Really thank you. You are kind."

"Don't get use to it, it's just a once time deal. Sooner or later you will have to learn to take care of yourself."

'Hmm this might end up being easier than I thought.' The girl said in her head.

She got on his back and Kage started towards the infirmary.

"So what's your name?" She asked him timidly.

"Fujimoto Kageshiro."

Kage noticed that she was pressing her chest against back. Luckily it had no effect since his older sister loved to tease him all the time. It's only at times like this he's thankful for what his family put him through.

'Weird, I thought that would more of an effect on him.'

"What about you?"

"Oh me, I'm Kurono Kurumu. I'm also in your class."

"Really I didn't notice."

Kage stopped in front of the infirmary and sat Kurumu down on her feet. Then he opened the door and helped her to a bed. Looking around he noticed the nurse wasn't in at the moment. Deciding she would be ok if he left her, Kage turned to leave the infirmary.

"You're not going to stay with me?" Kurumu asked in her sweetest voice.

"Nope you will be fine, just have to want until the nurse comes back."

"But…"

Before Kurumu could finish getting the word out, Kage left the infirmary. She pouted in defeat. She got up off the bed and left to hurry to class before the late bell rang.

XXXXX

Kage sat in his desk with his headphones in and stared out the window towards the sky. Moka sat behind him wondering why he ran off from her when she said good morning to him. Kurumu sat in the back staring at Kage. Her thoughts stuck on how he showed no response to her attempts to seduce him.

'How could he not fall for me when I used my assets on him? I guess I have to use my charm on him next time then my plan will be complete.' She thought.

Nekonome-sensei was teaching the class modern literature and much to Kage's surprise was doing a decent job at it. Much of the class paid attention because their parents would have killed them if they let their grades slip.

Kage's thoughts traveled back to the time when he actually tried to become social with others and made two friends that happened to change him for the better. Ironically each of them was from the two worlds. Kage planned on visiting his friend in the human world as soon as he could.

The bell rang ending the class. Kage got up from his seat and headed towards the door to go back to his dorm room. Moka quickly got her things together and rushed after him. Kurumu stared at them as they left and planned on how to make Kageshiro her slave.

XXXXX

"Why are you following me?" Kage asked Moka.

"I thought we could walk to the dorms together." She replied

"No thanks I can walk there myself."

"But we are friends aren't we?"

"Not really I just helped you out one time."

"Well that counts as you saving me and besides I would like to get to know you more."

"That's not possible. I'm not interested in having any friends or opening up to anyone."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons for not having friends."

"Well you know I'm a vampire and I don't know what you are."

"So that's the way I prefer to keep it."

They walked in silence for a while before Moka decided to gather enough courage to ask him the question that's been on her mind for a while.

"Why are you so antisocial?"

"Fine, I'm only telling you this much so you can give up. I won't have another person's death on my shoulders. I caused enough innocent blood to be spilled.

This caught Moka by surprise. She didn't know how to reply to such a response. Her reasons for not having any friends were completely different from Kageshiro's. She hasn't caused the death of anyone as far as she knows.

Meanwhile in the shadows, Kurumu listened to their conversation and became stunned at the seriousness in Kageshiro's voice. Even so she decided to carry out her planned. Tomorrow she was going to use her _charm_ ability on him.

XXXXX

The next morning Moka had no idea how she would approach Kage, let alone talk to him. She spotted him walking towards the school with his headphones on and an mp3 in his hand. Suddenly a girl walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Moka stopped in shock at the picture in front of her.

'Who is this girl? Why is she being friendly with Shiro-chan?' She immediately thought.

Kage shook Kurumu off his arm and gave her an irritated look. Mornings were never good with him especially since his kind never likes sunlight. The only thing to keep him mentally stable was his music, without that there's no telling what he would do.

Kurumu frustrated at his avoiding contact with her finally had enough. She knew it was now or never. Stepping in front of him, she stared him down.

"Kageshiro, I think I have something in my eye would you mind blowing it out for me?" She asked politely

"Really something in your eye, well guess you are useless. I'm help this one last time got it?" He responded.

"Understood."

'I have you now, Kageshiro.'

Kurumu smirked as Kage looked into her eyes to blow into them.

'_Charm_.'

Kage's black eyes went blank as he slowly lost control over his body. His mind remained intact, so he had no choice but to wait until Kurumu dropped her guard.

'Mom would kill me if she knew this happened. Oh well, nothing to do but wait. When the time is right I will break free of this illusion.' Kage thought.

Moka's jaw dropped when Kage hugged the girl playfully and _smiled_. The pink-haired vampire was shocked to see this unfold in front of her. She walked to class dazed and confused.

'He said he wants nothing to do with any relationship, yet he's acting all lovey-dovey with that blue-haired girl.'

XXXXX

After class ended, Kurumu approached Moka to declare her victory. A harem of boys followed her every move in the hallway. Moka simply looked as the girl marched towards her.

"You're Akashiya Moka right. The rumored vampire, top grade student, and number one beauty of the school."

"I'm not sure where you hear that from I'm just trying to fit in."

"Sure well I'm going to have to get rid of you since you're in the way of my plan."

"Plan?"

"My plan to make every boy in this school my slave and have a harem of the strongest of monsters, yet since you're here that hasn't been as easy as it should be. I, Kurono Kurumu, should be this school's only beauty."

"You do know it's against the rules to reveal your true form right?"

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad I have victory over you since I now have this."

Out of the crowd, a charmed Kageshiro appeared and walked towards Kurumu.

"See I stole him from you and now he's mine."

"Leave him alone he has nothing to do with this."

"Why would I do that? With him, my plan is a success."

Kurumu walked off laughing arrogantly with Kageshiro on her arm.

Moka just stared at them and questioned whether or not she should help Kageshiro.

XXXXX

Moka sat on the roof and debated with herself.

'Should I help Shiro-chan or not? I'm not sure. He said we are not friends and that he doesn't want any, but I want to help him.'

'_Then help him.'_

"Huh who said that?"

Moka looked around until she noticed her rosario was glowing red, something it has never done before.

'_You know the succubus is using her charm ability on him, so why not wake him up and if you don't hurry he will become her slave. A succubus has the power to turn men into their slaves through a kiss. So you should hurry to save the boy. I'm curious to what he will do when he is threatened.'_

"But I wouldn't even know where to find them."

The rosario remained silent at Moka's statement.

Realization hit her hard when she thought about it and discovered the one place Kurumu could be alone to make Kageshiro her slave.

Moka dashed towards the door on the roof and prayed she wasn't too late.

XXXXX

Kurumu sat on the infirmary bed gloating over her victory. While Kage stood mindlessly at the edge of the bed.

"The look on her face was priceless. I should have taken a picture of it."

"Oh well all that's left to do is make this guy my slave and move on with phase two of my plan. Kageshiro won't you lay down."

Kage listened and laid on the bed and only stared at the ceiling.

Kurumu got on top of him and moved towards his face.

"You will be my first, please be gentle."

Kurumu moved closer to give Kage the kiss that would make him forever her slave.

Suddenly Kage's hand shot up and pushed Kurumu's face back. Kurumu struggled to get her face loose from his grasp. In an instance, Moka broke down the infirmary's door and pushed Kurumu off of Kage, sending her through the window.

"Shiro-chan wake up!!!"

Seeing that Kage wouldn't wake up, Moka slapped his face furiously several times before she saw a pair of angry black eyes glaring at her.

"What the heck were you slapping me for!?" Kage roared.

"It was the only way I could get you to wake up." Moka replied weakly.

Kage was about to choke her when he noticed a dark aura behind him. He turned to see a transformed Kurumu staring angrily at both him and Moka.

Kurumu was flying on her transformed wings. Her nails had growth longer. Behind her, a tail was visible.

"I've had enough I'm just going to kill you both." Kurumu shouted.

"Allow me to show you what a succubus is capable of."

_Succubus are monsters that plague men. These women are masters of illusions using their charm to lure in men and drain them of their life force. A strong enough succubus is said to be able to kill a person using just their illusions. Since this species is dying out, their ultimate goal is to find their "Destined One" or "Mate of Fate"._

"Great a succubus huh. This should be fun." Kage yawned.

"You sure we should fight her because you know I can't fight without you removing my rosario first." Moka said.

"Yeah I know that, but this time you saved me so we're even and now I'm clean up this mess myself."

Kage jumped out the window, landed on his feet, and stared at the flying succubus.

"Who would've thought a succubus would be my first opponent is a while."

Kurumu didn't wait for Kage to transformed, she charged him aiming to slice him to bits.

"I will win since I have a mission to accomplish. I'm only making a harem in this school to find my "Mate of Fate" and no one will get in my way."

Kage dodged the attack and noticed the trees get sliced down.

"Looks like those nails are more than just for show."

Kurumu flew in for a second attack when suddenly she felt her wings being pinned down and crashed into the ground.

"What was that?"

Kurumu slowly got up only to be pushed back into the trunk of a tree. She felt a hand on her throat and crawled to remove it.

"Just like I thought not so tough when you get taken out of the air."

Kurumu watched a shadow appear in the dust. When it cleared, her eyes widen as she saw Kage five feet away with an arm extending out of his shadow.

"What are you?" She managed to grasp out.

"I'm something rarer than a vampire and nearly as powerful. I'm a kage-oni."

_Kage-oni aka shadow demon are among the strongest of monsters. This monster is supreme in absolute darkness using its power over shadows. These beings keep to themselves and hardly be around other monsters and humans. There are many abilities the kage-oni can possess. Their true forms are said to drive people mad and cause them to kill themselves. Light is the only known weakness of kage-onis._

"Kage-oni?"

"Yeah one of the few monsters born of darkness. Now I'm giving you a choice since today I'm feeling generous. You can either give up trying to kill me and Moka or I will have to kill you right here and now. It's your choice."

There was no deciding for Kurumu.

"I will give up."

"Good girl."

The shadow arm let go of Kurumu's neck and returned to Kage's shadow. Kurumu slumped to the ground as Kage walked off towards the dorms.

Moka watched in surprise at the quick victory Kage had achieved. The rosario glowed red and spoke to the outer Moka.

'_A kage-oni huh. Interesting I've fought mostly vampires and some other monsters but to fight one of the top would prove to be a challenge. Hey next time ask him for a duel.'_

XXXXX

Next morning, Kage walked to school as if nothing happened.

"Morning, Shiro-chan. I know you don't want friends but I'm going to be your friend whether you like it or not." Moka blurted out.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." Kage responded.

Moka smiled happily and walked next to Kage.

'Yay, he didn't say no hehe.'

"Morning Kage-kun" a voice said in the distance.

Both Kage and Moka turned to see a reformed Kurumu walking up to them. Moka hid behind Kage, while he just stared at both of them.

"I thought you would like some baked cookies." Kurumu held a bag up to Kage.

"Cookies huh? Since you're being nice I'll take them."

"Really?"

Moka poked her head out.

"Why are you being so nice now, just yesterday you wanted to killed us."

"You should remember yesterday I told you that I came to school to find my "Mate of Fate" right. I believe I found him."

"Who would that be?"

"It's Kageshiro, the way he quickly defeated me took my breath away and him being a kage-oni is a bonus."

"Great just what I need another girl following me around."

Kage quickly turned toward the trees and made a run for the nearest shadow. Kurumu and Moka chased after him until he jumped into the shadow of a tree.

"Huh how did he do that?" Both Moka and Kurumu asked puzzled.

Kage emerged from the shadow of a column in the school courtyard.

"I might just end up having to keep using that power to escape those two."

Shaking his head, he headed towards class to get another day in his increasingly annoying life at Yokai Academy.


End file.
